


Unnatural Habitat

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Teammates sharing a moment at Titans Tower.





	Unnatural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Fish Out of Water."
> 
> Old school Teen Titans.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 9th-Jul-2009.

As he thrashed to get upright, an inhumanly strong arm caught Dick around his waist and hauled him to the edge of the pool. Still coughing, he climbed over the lip and sat up. When all the water was finally out of his throat and lungs, he leveled a mock-glare at Garth.

Still in the water, Garth looked at him evenly, but then slowly cracked a smile that was reminiscent of Roy. “Are you all right, Dick?”

“I’m fine.” The chlorine burned his throat and nose, but he could breathe again. “I didn’t need you to rescue me.”

“I can’t have my teammate drown. Especially not when I’m around.” Serious purple eyes looked into Dick’s own, reminding him that Garth probably wasn’t just teasing.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks.” Dick stood and coughed once more. “You know, I can do a handstand on land without almost drowning. And in the air, well, I can fly.” He performed a handstand, balanced briefly on one hand, then walked several meters upside down before flipping over onto his feet.

“I know. I startled you when I dived in. I apologize.”

“No worries, Garth. I guess I’m just not used to the water.”

“And I’m still growing used to being without it.”

They shared a smile. So much in common as teen heroes with sometimes dubious mentors, but they literally were from different worlds. That’s what made them so effective together.


End file.
